


Ash

by Maryaliceswan



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Vague angst, kind of angsty?? i think??, mention of cait's drug abuse, nothing disconcerting though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaliceswan/pseuds/Maryaliceswan
Summary: Blood flowing, head pounding, muscles twitching. Fingers itching for the comforting weight of a rifle. Legs and eyelids heavy with exhaustion.Such was the life of the sole survivor of Vault 111.





	Ash

Blood flowing, head pounding, muscles twitching. Fingers itching for the comforting weight of a rifle. Legs and eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Purple hair plastered to her forehead and neck with drying blood and stale sweat. 

Emery slumped to the ground, slim shoulders wedged between a wall and a bookshelf. Her head gently fell back against the bookshelf with a low  _ clunk _ , eyes sliding shut with a sigh tinged with both relief and exhaustion.

“Rough one, eh?” Cait flopped down by Emery’s outstretched legs. She eyed Emery’s quivering right thigh, which was soaked in blood. “Shite, Em, why didn’t ye tell me that ye got shot?”

“Tis merely a flesh wound,” Emery said with a wry chuckle. She quieted at Cait’s raised eyebrow and blank stare. “Nothing, nevermind.” She shook her hair away from her face.

Cait shook her head as she gently peeled Emery’s pants away from her wound. “You’re fockin’ insane.” The redhead rooted around in her pack until she found a stimpak. She pulled the plastic cover off the needle with her teeth and spat it out off to the side. “Did the bullet go all the way through? Or do I need to get my hands dirty?”

Emery, who had somehow placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit it without Cait noticing, lifted her leg enough to slip a hand underneath. She showed off the blood on her hand as proof. “Clean, through and through.” she said around the crumpled cigarette, smoke curling around her straight white teeth.

Cait pumped the serum of the stimpak into Emery’s leg. The skin slowly knit itself together before Cait’s eyes, the only evidence of Emery being shot a pink, puckered scar. She sat back and watched Emery rest against the bookshelf. 

Smoke slowly encircled Emery’s upper body, winding between her teeth and out of her nostrils. It was almost...surreal. It was like peering through a veil at one of the pieces of art that Emery had tried to explain to Cait before. One of those pre-war paintings with pretty women doing mundane things, but somehow managing to look ethereal while they were at it. That was how Cait made Emery out to be until the smell assaulted her senses.

The smell of stale tobacco and burnt gunpowder wafted between the two women. Cait brushed back her choppy hair with a bloodstained hand as she flopped onto the floorboards beside her girlfriend’s feet. She sucked at her teeth, watching Emery blow out a stream of smoke before taking another drag.

“Why do ye bother with those fockin’ things, eh?” Cait said. “Damn things’re everywhere and they taste like shite, don’t really see the appeal to ‘em.”

Emery chuckled dryly, another burst of smoke curling out of her nostrils. Her eyes flickered over to Cait’s slumped form. “I don’t smoke for the taste.”

Cait scowled. “What’s the fockin’ point then?”

“The same reason you were hooked on chems, Cait.” Emery leaned forward then, placing her face just inches from Cait’s. The smell of smoke and old tobacco clung to her breath when she spoke next. “To forget.”

A sudden rush of anger bubbled underneath Cait’s skin, but she quickly shoved it down, opting instead to scowl even further and exhale sharply through her nose. She couldn’t blame Emery for her new smoking habit. The effects were nowhere near as detrimental as they would be if she were to be abusing chems, so there was almost no need to snap. Damn her if she didn’t smell so...wrong after lighting up though. 

Cait surged forward and kissed Emery rather than speaking, their teeth clicking together roughly. She brought a hand up to run along the shaved side of Emery’s head. Their lips parted and Cait used the opportunity to slip her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. The taste of ash permeated her senses, but she didn’t care. The two of them were alive - albeit a little worse for wear - but alive. And that was all they could hope for at this point.

So long as Emery still breathed at the end of every skirmish, Cait would live with the taste of ash and the smell of stale nicotine.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, kind of shitty, but I just had this idea of my SS smoking and it turned into this mess.


End file.
